


Happy (undead) ever afters

by zephfair



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Descriptions of anxiety and panic attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Panic Attacks, Romantic Comedy, Vampire AU, background Aerith/Sephiroth, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: Vampires are supposed to be brooding, dark, mysterious creatures of the night, everyone knows that. Unfortunately, some vampires don't read popular media so they have no idea how they're supposed to act.





	Happy (undead) ever afters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: talk of blood (because vampires), polyamory, and lots of talk and descriptions of anxiety and panic attacks. Sephiroth is OOC but how do we know what he'd be like as a vampire? He could be out there just trying to live his best life, we don't know. Also, apologies for using Genesis for cheap laughs.

“I just wish you would get out more,” Tifa told him again, standing over Cloud with her hands on her hips. It was the same posture and the same lecture she'd given him so many times that he knew it by heart. Cloud sighed and put his arm over his eyes to block her out.

“Blah, blah, need to meet people, blah, blah, not healthy to be all alone, yada yada, have to get used to it someday and push yourself,” he mumbled the speech to himself until the pain registered. “Ouch, Tifa! What was that for?” Cloud sat up and rubbed at his chest, glaring balefully up at her.

“For making fun of me,” she glared back. “I'm only trying to help you.”

“I know,” Cloud sighed again and moved to lie back down until Tifa cleared her throat loudly. “I know,” he repeated, trying to sit a little straighter.

“Cloud, it's just, I'm worried about you,” Tifa said and bit her lip in the way he knew meant business. “You have to take the next step and challenge yourself.”

“Tifa, every day is a challenge when I'm like this,” he answered.

“I know you feel like you're alone, but you're not. You’re not the only one, even if it feels like that now. It will get better. It can get better, but you have to push yourself and work at it.”

“I get it. I do,” Cloud sighed the third time and it was enough to convince Tifa to back off. For the moment, anyhow.

Cloud was trying, but it was hard and the natural tendency when things got that difficult was to quit. Which he did. Until Tifa rousted him out again.

Cloud felt like he didn’t fit in anymore. He hated being around crowds or any people, really, because his thoughts started intruding then circling then became overwhelming until he absolutely had to escape the situation or risk the consequences. He really hated the consequences.

So he’d adapted his life to fit his condition, despite Tifa’s and other well-meaning people’s warnings. He only left his apartment at night now because there were much fewer people around, plus the darkness felt like a comforting cloak swaddling him and hiding him from notice.

After Tifa left, Cloud decided he would grab the anger of the moment and go grocery shopping because then when Tifa came to visit the next time, he’d be able to tell her truthfully that he’d made not one but two trips out that week.

He pulled on his favorite hoodie, fixed the hood over his bright hair, and obsessively checked for his wallet, phone and keys.

The grocery store he always walked to was small and rather decrepit so it was perfect. Usually Cloud was the only one there except for an occasional drunk or college kids in a pack with munchies; the harried, tired people getting off second shift; and freaky old man who lurked around the frozen foods mumbling to himself. The stoner red-head who was supposed to be stocking shelves was always more likely on his phone or playing Gatorade football with the other bald stockboy.

Cloud knew the store’s layout down to the last packet of ramen, so he was able to grab a basket and get down to business, keeping his head down and moving silently to ignore everyone else.

It wasn’t until he got to the checkout that he always encountered the Big Problem. The Big Problem with the huge grin and the sparkling eyes. The outgoing personality that teased him and flirted with him, and smacked on his bubblegum while he hung over the conveyor belt and chatted until Cloud was all but itching to get away.

Zack—his nametag was unavoidable because it was written in glitter, puffy stickers and had a couple battery-operated LED lights flickering around it—smiled at him, as always. And, as always, Cloud ducked his head down to unload his groceries but couldn’t prevent the tiny smile that curved his lips every damn time he saw Zack.

“Hey, Spiky, how’re you doin’ tonight?” Zack was skilled enough to keep up the one-sided banter while he scanned Cloud’s purchases.

“Fine.”

“Hey, these should be on sale. I’ll give you two for the price of one!”

“Thank you,” Cloud murmured like he always did. Zack was forever giving him “unadvertised specials” and extra points on his reward card.

“And we just got these candy bars in stock but no one likes ‘em but me because they’ve got, like, seven different layers, so I’m putting a couple in your bag. Because they remind me of you.”

“Huh?” Cloud actually made eye contact in his confusion.

Zack winked. “Layered. Mysterious. Full of flavor, well, I’m assuming. And very sweet.”

“Oh.” Cloud was unable to resist the inexorable blood that flooded into his cheeks. Zack looked delighted by the reaction.

“So, you got any hot plans for tonight? Doin’ anything fun?"

“No,” Cloud said shortly.

“Would you like to?” Zack asked quietly. 

Cloud looked up at him again. It was really, really hard to resist what he privately called Zack’s puppy dog face—his head tilted to the side, his eyes big and pleading, his lips in that soft inviting grin. Cloud would have thought he looked ...wistful, if Cloud wasn’t sure it was probably all an act he did for all the customers.

“Ha,” Cloud said and handed over his money. But Zack took hold of his hand instead and didn’t let go.

“I’m serious, Cloud. I see you every week and every time I ask you out, but I don’t think you’re taking it seriously. I’d love to take you out. Tonight.”

“Tonight?” Cloud parroted in shock. “You want to take me out?”

Zack’s smile achieved maximum glow. “Yes! I’ve been flirting with you since I first met you, what, a year ago? I’ve only lasted this long in this shithole just so I could see you,” he whispered loudly but conspiratorially. 

“No,” Cloud shook his head in disbelief.

“Yes,” Zack nodded enthusiastically. “Come on, what do you have to lose? Let me take you out. Right now. I know a nice little club. I’ll buy you a drink, we’ll dance, if you still hate me, you can leave—no hard feelings.”

“I don’t hate you,” Cloud admitted almost inaudibly.

Zack perked right back up. “Then let’s do it. One date.”

Cloud stared at him. Zack was the sunniest and brightest person he’d ever met in his life. Even before the...incident and Cloud’s condition, Cloud never would have passed for outgoing, and now never as sunny. He felt dark and cold beside the radiance of Zack’s overpowering warmth.

“Date?” he repeated weakly. “I don’t date.”

“Well, there’s no better time to start. Please?” Zack’s pleading went into maximum overdrive. 

Cloud had to shut his eyes against it. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t love to go out with Zack. He was sure to be fun. It was Cloud’s fear. What if he lost control? What if it happened?

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just really like you, you’re so adorable. And funny, when you let yourself go. But you won’t hurt my feelings if you want me to leave you alone,” Zack said.

“Yes,” Cloud said then repeated more firmly. “Yes.”

“Oh. You want me to leave you alone?”

Cloud looked up at Zack’s dejection and said more clearly, “No. Yes, I’ll go out with you. Tonight. Now.”

Zack’s eyes widened and his grin almost overtook his face. “Awesome!” He pulled off the name tag and vaulted over the counter between them. “Hey Reno!” he yelled. A red head wobbled up from behind the deli counter. “I’m leaving! Tell the old man!” When Reno flipped him off, Zack called out, “Hey Rude! You tell him! I’m gone for the night!” A bald head popped up beside Reno and gave Zack a thumb’s up.

“He’ll fire your ass!” Reno called back.

“Don’t care! I got what I wanted out of this crummy place! If he fires me, he’ll miss me anyway!” Zack waved at them as he wrapped a gentle hand around Cloud’s elbow and guided him toward the doors. Cloud was glad for the support because his legs suddenly felt like they were going to give out.

“Glad you didn’t get any frozen goods or perishables,” Zack was saying. “We’ll leave your groceries in the car.”

“You have a car?” Cloud asked automatically.

Zack rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “It’s a car. It runs. Most of the time.” He made a show of opening the passenger’s side door of an old Chevy that Cloud couldn’t identify but was easily from the 60s. He slid in and found out it had a long bench seat. He put his grocery bags between him and Zack and curled up beside the door.

Zack slung himself in and started the engine with a choking rumble. “Ha, Green Gus, you win again.”

“It’s a...nice car,” Cloud said as they rumbled slowly out of the parking lot.

“No it’s not!” Zack smiled and they started a turn that Cloud felt was going and going forever until the back end of the car cleared. “But I’ve had Gus forever, and I’m weird. I don’t always like change. Loyal and all that.”

Cloud stared over at him in amazement at his almost embarrassed tone. Zack didn’t look at him, but Cloud would have sworn there was a dusting of color high on his cheeks. “That’s not a bad thing,” Cloud said slowly. “Loyalty is good.”

“Yeah, too many people just wanna get rid of old things and toss them when they’re not new and shiny anymore. But not me!” Zack patted the console affectionately, and something dinged. He patted it more gently. 

Cloud laughed. It was tiny and short, and he was abashed and stopped as soon as he heard himself. But it was the first laugh he’d given in weeks. Months, maybe.

Zack prattled on about the car and segued into various people who shopped at the store until they got to a parking lot where he paid and parked. He turned sideways to face Cloud and said seriously, “I’m sorry, I should have asked if you were hungry first. I just got so excited that you finally agreed that I kinda panicked and said the first thing that came into my mind.”

“You panicked?” Cloud said very quietly.

“Believe it or not, I was very nervous about asking you out,” Zack said. “First I figured you had to be taken, but you said no that one time when I asked. Then I assumed you just weren’t interested because you didn’t flirt back. I just really think it’d be fun to get to know you.”

Cloud fiddled with the handle of one of the grocery bags. “I didn’t know you were flirting. I thought you were just nice to every one.”

“Ha, yeah, no. You don’t see me giving my candy up to just anyone.”

Cloud smiled a little again. “I don’t go out much,” he decided to be honest. “I don’t really like being around people. It makes me nervous because I can get really … uh, I just don’t go out,” he finished lamely.

“It’s okay. I understand. I don’t go out that much anymore,” Zack grinned when Cloud did look up at him then. “In fact, it was probably a terrible idea to bring you here on our first date because we can’t really talk. But I thought this would be less pressure on you. Lots of other people around so you feel safe.”

But what will keep the other people safe from me? Cloud wondered with growing anxiety. “I don’t like crowds,” Cloud said.

“It’s a weeknight; it won’t be too busy. How ‘bout we get one drink and if you’re not sick of me by then, we can go somewhere quieter and get some food?”

Cloud thought for a moment and tried to rein in his anxiety. “Okay. I’m willing to try.”

“Awesome,” Zack’s smile practically lit up the car. He opened his door and Cloud pushed open the heavy passenger’s door to slide out. Zack made a big deal out of making sure he locked the car so no one would take Cloud’s purchases.

His nonstop talking helped distract Cloud until they got inside the dim club. It was small and Zack had been right about it not being busy, but it still bothered Cloud. Zack led him to the bar and asked what he wanted. Cloud mumbled something that Zack interpreted as beer and got one to match. Then Zack toasted him and made Cloud roll his eyes.

Zack turned to watch the dancers on the tiny dance floor. He was saying something to Cloud, commenting on the lights or music? But Cloud couldn’t pay attention. It was too much. Too many people. It was getting too hard to overcome his natural urges. He started to feel his control slip and he looked around the place desperately seeking an exit when a big, warm hand clamped on the back of his neck.

Cloud almost strained his neck whipping to look over at Zack. Zack stood there, holding him carefully. “You wanna dance? Just one? Might take your mind off things?”

Cloud found himself nodding and his beer sloshed over his shaking hands as he set it back on the bar. Zack’s hand on his neck was a stabilizer, something to focus on as his fingers ran over the knobs of his vertebra. 

“It’ll be okay,” Zack promised again when they found a dim corner of the dance floor. “This song’s good.”

Cloud had no idea about modern music, it was all noise to him, but this was something slow with a pulsing bass. Zack let go of his neck then spread his hands out so Cloud could see them. “Can I hold your waist?” he asked.

Cloud nodded, and Zack carefully slid his hands onto Cloud’s sides. Cloud’s arms flopped uselessly for a second but just as he was about to pull away, Zack leaned toward his ear and said, “You can hold my shoulders. Or anywhere you want.”

Cloud clapped his palms onto Zack’s broad shoulders with an almost audible thump. Zack laughed and nuzzled his nose against Cloud’s cheek. Cloud curled his fingers into the muscles instead and that made Zack hum a happy little noise.

Zack led them in a slow sway vaguely in rhythm with the husky music, and Cloud just hung on. He tried to keep breathing as he felt Zack’s warm breath puff out onto his cheek regularly. Cloud himself couldn’t get enough air.

Somehow Zack shifted even closer so they fit together more snugly and Cloud’s face was right there, right at Zack’s neck. He could smell the warm scent of fresh fabric softener, the subtle underlying smell of Zack—with a jolt he realized that he was about to lose control. 

Cloud let go and pulled away from Zack muttering, “This was a bad idea. I gotta go. Just leave me.” He couldn’t find the exit, didn’t remember where they’d come in, but there was a door along one dark wall and he stumbled toward it. He was aware of Zack saying something behind him, but Cloud could only hold his hand to his mouth and aim for the door.

It was an emergency door, and a buzzer went off when he pushed through it, but he didn’t care. He staggered out into the fresh air and took a few deep breaths. He kept one hand on the rough brick of the wall as he lurched further down the alley toward a dumpster.

Only there were already two men behind it, one on his knees. The one standing swore when Cloud just stood there, mouth open as he gasped for air. The one kneeling wiped his mouth and grinned up at Cloud. “You wanna join? Come on.”

He reached for Cloud, but the man standing swore again and pushed off the wall. “What are you lookin’ at? You tryin’ to start somethin’?” He shoved Cloud’s shoulder and then again, slamming him against the wall opposite.

The guy on his knees got up and stepped away. “Dude, leave him alone!”

“Shut the fuck up!” the drunken man took a swing and knocked the other one down. Cloud was too in shock to do anything but shake. The drunken man kicked the other one who didn’t move then turned back to Cloud. “Look what you made me do. Now you’re gonna have to take his place.”

He grabbed at Cloud, and Cloud couldn’t even scream. The man slapped him, and Cloud lolled to his side into a stack of boxes, stunned.

Then he heard a weird gasp from the drunk and another … somehow wetter sound, like someone sucking really hard and hungrily at a very thick milkshake. Cloud looked up and then blinked and looked again. Then he shook his head and tried a third time.

The drunk was standing over him, arms still reaching for Cloud, but frozen in place. A dark head was buried in his neck, in an awkward parody of a lover’s embrace.

Cloud made a noise, and Zack looked up at him, fangs out, blood dripping off them, eyes burning unnaturally bright and Cloud froze soundlessly again.

“I can explain?” Zack mumbled around the fangs and tried his usual gleaming grin which left Cloud shuddering because there were a lot of vicious teeth there to gleam. Zack grimaced when he realized and tried to cover them with his lips and mumble, “I swear it’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you’re a vampire sucking that man’s blood!”

Zack tilted his head and one fang peeked out from his lips. Even though his fear, terror and general WTF-ness, Cloud couldn’t help but think it was kind of cute. “Okay, it is what it looks like. But he was a bad man,” Zack hurried to say.

“He hit me,” Cloud blurted out. Zack growled, the kind of low rumble that hit right in Cloud’s gut and did nothing to relieve his panic.

“He won’t do it again,” Zack promised and shook the man like a terrier with a favorite toy.

“Is he dead?” Cloud stage-whispered.

“No, oh god no! I don’t kill! He’ll just have a nasty wound and some blood loss,” Zack casually tossed the drunk onto the filthy ground. “If we’re lucky, it’ll get infected and give him sepsis.”

“That doesn’t seem like a very vampire-like thing to say,” Cloud told him.

Zack rubbed the back of his own neck and managed to look as sheepish as he could with a mouth full of wolves teeth. “So, uh, yeah, there’s probably something you should know if we’re going to keep hanging out. And I hope we can. Keep hanging out.”

Cloud could only keep staring. Zack’s expression fell to what Cloud could only call hang-dog. It couldn’t have been any clearer if Zack’s ears drooped and his tail tucked between his legs.

But Cloud surprised both of them that night in that dark, foul alley. He didn’t freak out. He hadn’t been part of an emo goth phase in high school for nothing. He’d seen all the movies and TV shows about vampires. He’d had a crush on Spike when he devoured the re-runs of Buffy.

Plus he had enough experience at panicking during everyday, "normal" life that the rush of fight or flight hormones didn't even faze him. His quick mind flew to a conclusion as though his years of struggling with anxiety had all led up to this moment.

“Help me up,” he said, holding his hand out to Zack.

Zack’s eyes widened and he almost fell over himself to take Cloud’s forearm in his big hand and hoist him to his feet. In fact he put too much energy into the move and Cloud flew up and into Zack’s chest.

Cloud shocked them for the second time that night by not jerking away. He stood there, nestled against Zack and listened to his heart beat racing. Cloud tapped his chest with a finger. “They lied about that.”

“Huh?” Zack didn’t move away either, and he didn’t try to take hold of Cloud. He let Cloud just stand there and think, but he didn’t let go of Cloud’s arm.

It was incredibly disconcerting to know that vampires existed. Especially in the sunniest person he’d ever met, Cloud thought. He’d seen Zack pull pranks on co-workers, chat up customers, gift them with extras as long as Cloud had shopped there, all while smiling brightly.

Where was the brooding? Where was the angst? Where was the darkly mysterious and pensive loner?

“I’m so confused,” Cloud finally admitted and Zack huffed a laugh into the top of his hair.

“You’re handling this way better than I ever dreamed. Unless I’m actually having a dream right now in which case I dozed off behind the register again and Reno is plotting how to stick my hand in a bowl of warm water.”

“If you’re dreaming, than so am I,” Cloud told Zack’s chest.

Zack’s hold on his arm tightened. “Not a nightmare?” he asked quietly.

“Not a nightmare,” Cloud confirmed. “But I do have a ton of questions.” 

“I’m not surprised. We should get outta here.” As if on cue, the man who’d been hit by the drunk began to moan. “Come on. I had to explain to the manager that you opened the door because you were having a panic attack, so someone will be out any minute to check. They’ll find these guys.”

Cloud let Zack lead him quickly out of the alley back toward the parking lot. “Wait, you knew I was having a panic attack?”

“Yeah. I mean, you were, weren’t you? I don’t want to assume, but that’s what it looked like to me. I wanted to come help you right away but the manager grabbed me.”

“I can’t believe you know about panic attacks. And you don’t hate me?”

“Why would I hate you?” Zack’s stunned expression made him pull to an abrupt stop. “That’s ridiculous! Panic attacks suck, I’ve seen them in my friend and he’s about the strongest dude I’ve ever known. Anxiety is horrible, man.”

“Yeah, it is,” Cloud said, wondering if he was somehow just imagining the whole thing. He couldn’t believe Zack was for real. Somehow his understanding and kindness about Cloud’s anxiety was even more unbelievable than him being a vampire. “Really, you’re all right with me having panic attacks? And having trouble doing things because of anxiety?”

“Really, I promise. You’re fine,” Zack started walking again and slid his hand from Cloud’s arm down to his hand. He held it loosely, but Cloud turned his hand until their fingers entwined. “That’s why I wanted to take things slow and make you feel comfortable. But then I totally screwed it up and made everything horrible.”

“You didn’t. That guy tried to make things horrible.”

“He won’t do that again,” Zack said darkly.

“You did make everything pretty awful for him.” And just like that Cloud started laughing. Zack pulled him to a stop and leaned down to stare worriedly at his face. Cloud just laughed harder and pushed him affectionately. Zack chuckled a little, as if he really didn’t understand the joke, but he finished leading Cloud to the car and opened his door.

Cloud stood with the door between them and struggled to stop laughing long enough to say, “Thank you for sticking up for me. And not freaking out about my anxiety problems. I’m pretty much agoraphobic any more. I have a lot of trouble leaving the house.”

Cloud braced himself for Zack to make fun of him or scorn and walk away. But Zack just put his hands over Cloud’s where he was clutching the door. “I understand, honestly. You don’t live as long as I have without seeing a lot of shit. It’s why I tried to reach out to you, because you looked like you could use a supportive shoulder.”

“I could,” Cloud admitted.

Zack leaned down closer. “And because you’re just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Cloud didn’t know how beautiful he looked when he smiled up at Zack with genuine pleasure. Zack stroked his fingers over the backs of Cloud’s hands. “Now, what do you say we get something to eat? Now that we have lots to talk about?”

“Didn’t you just eat?” Cloud teased before he could over-think and stop himself.

Zack lit up at the joke and laughed way more than it called for. Cloud knew it was encouragement to show his sense of humor. “Aw, that was only a little snack. And besides, he tasted really bad!”

Cloud shook his head and let out a laugh before he slid into the car. Zack hurried around and started the engine. “Are you really hungry?” Cloud asked. “For people food?”

Zack barked a laugh. “People food! Yes, I eat people food.”

“I have so many questions!”

Zack glanced at him in amusement. “I never would have taken you for a vampire groupie, Cloudy.”

It was almost enough to make Cloud clam up again, but Zack reached out for him and Cloud moved his bags and slowly slid across the seat until he was beside him. “I was joking,” Zack spelled out.

“I know. I’m sorry if I’m being obnoxious.”

“Obnoxious, he says,” Zack commentated. “I never, ever expected you to handle this so well. I thought it would take at least twenty dates. Maybe even a long engagement until I’d be able to tell you about my little condition.”

“You thought about being engaged to me?” Cloud said in wonder.

Zack coughed and checked out his window for a long moment, but his arm came up to curl around Cloud’s shoulders. “I’m sorry if that’s presumptuous of me. It’s just that after being around for so long, I don’t mind waiting and looking at the big picture. Although, sooner is always better, I find.”

Cloud didn’t know what to say, but he let himself curl into Zack a little more. “Where are we going?”

“I thought we’d find an all-night cafe or something. Are you hungry?”

Cloud suddenly yawned, surprising himself. “I just got really tired all of the sudden.”

“No wonder. You’re crashing after all that adrenaline you had pumping a little while ago. Tell you what, do you wanna come back to my place and I can just make us something?”

“You can cook?”

“Why do you sound more astonished about that than me being a vampire?!” Zack demanded in a fake hurt tone.

Cloud shrugged. “You never struck me as the chef type.”

“You’re right,” Zack admitted sheepishly. “But one of my roommates is an amazing cook, and she always has lots of leftovers.”

“I don’t know if I’m up to meeting someone new tonight,” Cloud said quietly. “But I don’t really want to go anywhere else public either.”

“My roommates both share my little...affliction.”

“Really? Okay, let’s go.”

Zack squeezed him tighter. “You really are too adorable. I could just eat you up.”

“Should I be worried? Are you guys going to snack on me?”

“No way. You’re all mine! And besides, there’s not enough of you to go around.”

Cloud sputtered at the joke. “I’m not small!”

“You’re barely an appetizer. More like a midnight snack. A little nibble,” Zack teased.

Cloud groaned. “Do all vampires have such a terrible sense of humor? Or were you just burdened with one?”

“It’s all me, babe!” Zack said cheerfully. “But I can tell you already, Aerith is going to love you. But she can’t have you, right?”

“I don’t know anymore if you’re talking about dating or having me for dinner,” Cloud said bluntly as his mind whirled around everything he was learning.

“If I’m doing it right, then maybe both,” Zack leered exaggeratedly down at him and Cloud pinched his leg.

Despite the joking, Cloud’s heart began to race and his palms were sweating by the time Zack pulled into an apartment complex. His breath was coming faster when Zack turned off the engine and turned to him. “Cloud, are you okay?” he asked in a low voice. “We don’t have to go in.”

Cloud shook his head but he wasn’t sure what he was denying. 

Zack started talking, telling him something about his neighbor, and Cloud tried to focus on it as a distraction. But his stomach was churning, and he gasped as he couldn’t take a full breath.

“Babe, let’s just get out and walk, okay? We don’t have to go in. Or we can sit outside and look at the stars.”

“Can’t see them. Too bright.”

Zack smiled ruefully. “Yeah, this place is all about safety. Lots of outside lighting.”

“Thought you’d live in a basement somewhere. Or a cemetery,” Cloud was trying to calm himself and focus on the way Zack threw his head back and tipped his chin up when he laughed.

“Old-fashioned stereotypes,” Zack assured him. “We’ve accepted most if not all of the modern conveniences. I, for one, fully embrace indoor plumbing and all the hot water I want. Aerith loves collecting kitchen gadgets. And Seph is never more than two steps away from his iPhone but don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Seph? You didn’t mention him?”

“Ah, well, Sephiroth needs to be seen to be fully appreciated,” Zack said mysteriously. “But just remember when you meet him, I was the first vampire you met, okay?”

“Okay,” Cloud could chuckle now, a little breathlessly. “Are you sure you want them to meet me?”

“I’ve been talking about you for so long, they’ll be relieved to know that you aren’t actually a figment of my imagination.”

Cloud took another deep breath but held it in for a count of eight then let it out slowly. Zack just kept smiling at him. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Cloud said and followed Zack as he slid out of the car. Zack held out his hand but let Cloud decide to take it, then he kept up the chatter as he led him up to the second floor.

Zack fumbled for his keys one-handed then knocked on the door anyway. “Just want to give them a heads up that I’m bringing you home.”

“Why? Could they be doing something arcane and occult in there?”

Zack looked down at him in wonder. “I love that you are way more imaginative than I could have hoped. And no. The most arcane thing going on is Seph sitting around in his underpants watching HGTV or Aerith doing yoga in the buff.”

“Wow,” Cloud had no idea how to respond to those revelations.

“Zack, did you lose your keys again? Wait, what are you doing home so early?” a breathless woman’s voice came through the door before she flung it open. “Oh. Hi!” Then she squealed once, just a little. “You must be Cloud! Come in! Wait!” She turned to the interior of the room and yelled, “Seph, put your pants on! We have company! Please come in!”

Cloud looked from her big smile up to Zack’s patient one and back. It felt almost as dangerous as stepping off a bridge, hooked only to a bungee rope. He was about to enter the lair of three ancient bloodthirsty vampires—and apparently one wasn’t wearing pants.

Cloud clung to Zack’s hand and stepped forward, past Aerith. The living room was disappointingly normal. There were no heavy black curtains, no esoteric symbols painted in blood, no dungeon torture equipment. There were instead a battered brown couch, a chipped coffee table and an overstuffed black leather recliner all facing a TV. The only thing out of place in the whole apartment were the multitude of plants on nearly every horizontal surface. Cloud wondered if they were at least man-eating plants.

“It’s so great to finally meet you, Cloud! It’s about time you put Zack out of his misery and went out with him,” Aerith said.

“Aer, be nice. Don’t pressure him!”

“I’m sorry, but I just meant, we’ve heard so much about you. Zack is crazy about you.”

Cloud felt the blood rush to his face and Aerith clapped her hands together. “You’re even more adorable than Zack said! I could just eat you up!”

Cloud glanced wildly at Zack before he could help it. Zack cleared his throat and said, “Uh, Aer, yeah, Cloud accidentally found out about us tonight. I mean, about us being vampires. I brought him here so we can eat and talk, and I thought maybe you wouldn’t threaten or intimidate him so he could feel comfortable!.

“Oops,” Aerith said, sounding anything but repentant. “I’m sorry, Cloud. I honestly meant it as a joke, but it was tasteless. So you know about our little fangy secret?”

“Yeah, Zack doesn’t seem too good about keeping secrets. How’d he manage to survive this long?”

Aerith giggled and slipped her arm around Cloud’s. “I like you, Cloud. You’re going to fit right in. And you’re right about Zack. It’s a wonder no one’s staked him yet.” 

Cloud looked back at Zack as Aerith led them toward the kitchen. Zack was smiling fondly at both of them and followed. 

“Let me heat you up something,” Aerith was saying as she pointed Cloud to one of the stools at the counter. “And you can tell me what happened.”

“Where’s Seph?” Zack asked suddenly. “Surely it doesn’t take this long to put on a pair of pants.”

“I think it’s time for his nightly visitor,” Aerith said ominously.

Cloud wondered if it was some kind of eldritch abomination or eerie familiar. Zack just giggled and jumped back off the stool while Cloud looked at him in shock. “Come on babe, you gotta see this!”

Zack herded him toward one of two doors at the end of a short hall. “This is my room,” he whispered, opening the door slightly. “Sorry for the mess, I wasn’t expecting company. We can’t turn on the light, and we’ve gotta be quiet, just hold on to me.”

Zack slipped through the door and Cloud grabbed the back of his shirt. If Cloud was expecting a crypt or even a casket for sleeping, he was disappointed again. From what he glimpsed through the dark, there was a twin bed and as typical for a young man, piles of clothes and other debris everywhere. Cloud stepped on several things as Zack led him across the room to a window, but he figured if Zack didn’t care, they wouldn’t be in the middle of the floor.

Zack held a warning finger to his own lips and dropped to the floor below the window, motioning for Cloud to join him. Then he reached up and twitched the curtain aside until he could reach the window and open it just a few inches.

Immediately the sound of a guitar being tuned was heard then a voice running through a vocal scale. Zack tried to muffle another giggle in his hands.

“What is—” Cloud tried to ask but Zack’s hands covered his mouth then.

“Sshhh! It’s Seph’s not-so-secret admirer. The guy in the apartment below us. He serenades Seph most nights, and it’s absolutely fucking hilarious! Just listen!”

A man’s warm voice floated in to them. “I know you’re listening, you beautiful silver bastard. Here’s the newest song I wrote for you!”

What followed was a song that Cloud had to admit was mostly on-key and definitely creative, and that was all the good he could say about it. It went on for at least five verses, and seemed to focus on poetic phrases like “moonlit lakes of hair,” “chest and abs like rippling steel” and “legs so long they go all the way down.”

Cloud thought he might have to do CPR on Zack if he kept choking and sputtering while trying to keep quiet.

Then the singer started the chorus of “Turn me into one of you/I know your secret yes I do/You cannot run you cannot hide/’Cause you are all I wanna ride.”

The tune vaguely reminded Cloud of Here Comes Santa Claus.

When it was done with an extra flourish on the guitar, the singer called out, “I’m always watching you, Sephiroth. Someday I will have you and you will take me and make me what I was meant to be.”

Cloud thought he heard a low voice reply, “The hell I will,” but it was muffled and almost overpowered by Zack sounding like he was dying. Cloud looked at him in alarm where he’d slumped to the floor, tears running down his face.

“That was the best one yet,” Zack whispered as he wiped his face. “He’s actually getting better.”

“Who is he?” Cloud whispered back.

“This guy who’s madly in love with Seph and thinks he knows that Seph is a vampire. He keeps throwing himself at Seph, saying that he wants to be turned. But Seph isn’t about to do it, and so this guy, Genesis, stalks him and tries to win him over. It’s the funniest thing I’ve seen in ages,” Zack leaned back against the wall to catch his breath. “But we can’t let him know we heard it. He’s very touchy about it.”

“I’m not touchy.” Zack’s room light came on with a snap. “It’s just none of your business.”

Cloud gaped up at the tall figure standing in the doorway. He was momentarily glad that the man had at least put on pants even if he hadn’t bothered with a shirt. Cloud was treated to the sight of “chest and abs like rippling steel” and had to agree with the songwriter.

“Aw, Seph, I’m just looking out for you. Gathering evidence in case Genesis ever succeeds in kidnapping you,” Zack said.

Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at them. “And now you brought someone else into our home.”

“This is Cloud. I finally succeeded in wooing him,” Zack jumped to his feet and offered a hand to Cloud who was still staring open-mouthed at Sephiroth.

“You mean you finally wore him down?” Sephiroth looked Cloud up and down, and Cloud found himself trying to stand taller.

“Hey if it worked for me, it could work for Genesis. No one is safe from persevering charmers like us.” Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud’s shoulders.

Sephiroth just snorted and left the room. Cloud slouched into Zack’s touch. “He’s scary,” Cloud whispered.

“He’s really just a big softie. Somewhere deep underneath that intimidating, icy exterior. Or so I assume,” Zack said unconcernedly. “Now what about something to eat?”

So Cloud found himself in the middle of night sitting at a counter eating stew and homemade bread with two vampires while a third one sat in a leather recliner and flipped between HGTV and the Food Network. If it all were just a dream, it was the most bizarre one he’d ever experienced.

Aerith was nearly as fun and outgoing as Zack and teased Cloud in her own way. Zack joined in when he wasn’t sitting back looking on proudly as the two hit it off.

Sephiroth seemed like the exact opposite and Cloud was a little relieved that at least one of them conformed to stereotypical, conventional, proper vampire norms. He definitely looked like a creature of the night and from the way he mumbled about the choices on House Hunters, he seemed pretty evil.

Then Zack explained what had happened in the alley, and Aerith wanted to check Cloud over in case he was injured. Cloud begged off then said, “I just really need to know one thing. Are you killers? Do you kill humans for their blood?”

“Not really,” Zack made a wishy-washy hand sign. “I haven’t killed in a long, long time. Not since we figured out just how much blood we actually need to keep going.”

“And some alternate ways are so much easier,” Aerith agreed.

“We do hunt for fun sometimes,” Sephiroth said from the living room. “It’s pure instinct.”

“I don’t, not for decades,” Zack said defensively. 

“How old are you?” Cloud blurted out.

Zack gave a nervous little laugh and looked to Aerith. She smiled and started telling their history. No one knew how old Sephiroth actually was but he had been around since at least the days of ancient Sparta. His friend Angeal was just as old, and had been the one to turn Zack was he was a young legionnaire fighting for Rome. Zack had been betrothed to Aerith at the time, and he brought her to them when she decided to be turned.

Only over the years, Zack and she realized they were better off as best friends, and Aerith had finally given in to Sephiroth’s shy advances. They drifted around the world, sometimes all together, sometimes separately. But Zack didn’t like living alone so he tended to stay with some of the others.

“Others? Are there a lot of you?” Cloud asked eagerly.

“Some. A few. We don’t usually hang out with anyone we’re not related to.”

“I just can’t believe you’re so old,” Cloud said quietly. “You don’t act like it.”

Zack ruffled his hair and only laughed when he batted at him. “I’ve been called immature for most of my life, so I figure by this point, why grow up?” But then he grew more serious. “I’ve experienced so much of life, good and bad. When you get older or when you’re in a war and life could end at any second, you start to realize life is never going to be long enough to fit in everything you want to do, everyone you want to be. But with everlasting time, we can do it all, try it all, reinvent ourselves. It’s fun.”

“Wow,” was all Cloud could say. He was sure he was staring at Zack with heart-eyes but he couldn’t help himself. Then he remembered. “What about all those vampire legends like can you turn into bats? Or a dog?”

Aerith shuddered as Zack shot him a knowing look and said, “Let me just tell you, Spike, there’s been a lot of things exaggerated about us. I’ve never once gotten that dog thing to work.” 

“What was all that I heard back in Moscow about Angeal calling you pup—” 

“Shsh, Aer, we never speak of that,” Zack said quickly and Aerith giggled. 

“But what about all the ways of killing vampires? Stakes, holy water, crosses?”

“I think that’s about enough for tonight,” Sephiroth said, turning off the TV and coming toward them. Cloud unconsciously straightened and almost swayed right off his stool. “I believe your young friend is exhausted.”

Cloud didn’t know it until he said that, but he was utterly tired. He tried to hide a big yawn.

“Jeez, sorry Cloudy, it’s gotta be way past your bedtime.”

“And sunrise will be here before you know it,” Sephiroth said. “He can return again tomorrow night, if he hasn’t run away in fear from all the stories you two told him.”

“I’m not afraid,” Cloud argued. “Zack is great, and so is Aerith. I’ve had an awesome time tonight.” He realized it was true only as he said it.

“I’m glad,” Zack said and beamed at him. “But I should take you home now. Seph’s right, you can come back any time you like.”

“And I’m getting you leftovers to take home,” Aerith hurried to gather some things.

Cloud said his goodbyes, yawning more frequently now. He was in that comfortable zone where exhaustion became a weird sense of euphoria and everything was funny.

He let Zack guide him into the car and waved up toward the apartment where he wondered if Aerith was watching them leave. Zack’s talking became a lullaby, and he laughed at everything Zack said while he directed him to his apartment.

Zack parked outside his building illegally and insisted on carrying the groceries and leftovers all the way to Cloud’s door. 

“Can I call you?” he asked almost shyly.

“Please do,” Cloud said. “Or I could come visit you at the store?”

“I’d love that,” Zack beamed down at him. He reached out and ruffled Cloud’s hair one more time before turning.

Cloud mustered up courage he didn’t know he had, and snagged the back of Zack’s shirt. Zack turned, and Cloud grabbed his head in both hands and pulled him down. Zack’s surprised lips hit his, and it hurt, but it was a good pain. Cloud tried to open his mouth and kiss like he knew what he was doing. Zack huffed out a laugh, tilted his head and that was so much better, especially when Zack’s fingers carded through his hair. 

Cloud didn’t know how long it was before Zack whispered, “I should go,” against Cloud’s lips. 

“Mm-hm,” Cloud hummed back and pulled him into another kiss. 

Zack finally broke the kiss and groaned as he pulled free from Cloud’s grip. “I gotta go, the sun’s coming up. But come to the store tonight, if I still have a job. If I don’t, we’ll find something fun to do.”

“Okay,” Cloud pressed his fingers to his own lips as Zack walked down the hall and waved before going out the lobby door. Then Cloud went inside and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He didn’t wake up until mid-afternoon when Tifa called. He listened grumpily for a few minutes when the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Had it been real? Was it all just some fevered dream?

He jumped out of bed and dashed to the kitchen, slamming into the refrigerator before he could stop. He pulled it open and saw the containers that Aerith had given him. His bags were still on the counter. It had happened. 

Cloud held in a happy squeal, but Tifa heard something and asked, “Cloud, are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Go on,” he didn’t listen but floated around the apartment, happier than he’d been in years.

Once Tifa got off the phone, he ate, showered and got ready, waiting impatiently for the sun to set. Then he all but ran to the grocery store.

Zack was behind the register again, his name tag winking happily as he checked out an order. His grin when he saw Cloud easily outshone the flashing lights. Cloud ducked his head then looked back up and waved. Zack looked like he’d been gifted a divine blessing.

Cloud moseyed down several aisles, waiting for Zack’s lane to empty of customers. He was turned away, peering at the popsicles on sale when strong arms went around his chest and warm lips closed over the top of his ear. “Hey, gorgeous, you get any sleep?” Zack asked directly into his ear.

“Some, but I kept worrying that last night was just a dream,” Cloud admitted. Zack turned him around gently and kissed him. Cloud ran his hands up Zack’s arms and into his hair. Zack backed him up until he hit the cool glass of the freezer.

Zack’s hands were starting to explore and Cloud was gasping for air when a loud clearing of a throat made them break apart.

“I need in there,” said the creepy old man Cloud always saw lurking in the freezer aisles.

“Sorry Mr. Hojo,” Zack stepped aside so Hojo could open the freezer. Zack grinned at Cloud and kissed his cheek. “I better get back to my register. Make sure you see me before you leave!”

“Definitely,” Cloud smiled. His cheeks actually hurt from all the smiling he’d done in the past 24 hours. He was carefully touching his cheeks when Hojo let the freezer door slam. He peered at Cloud over his coke-bottle glasses.

“Young man, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh, nothing. Sorry,” Cloud said automatically and dropped his hands from his face.

“No, I mean, what do you think you’re doing with that monster?”

The sudden cold Cloud felt had nothing to do with the frozen foods. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“You’d better watch out. You should be more careful if you don’t want the monsters to get you.”

Cloud felt himself blushing, and his heart raced as Hojo bumped him with his cart as he continued down the aisle.

What was he doing? Once the thought entered Cloud’s head, he couldn’t get rid of it. Why had he thought he could go out with someone like Zack? Someone so attractive and so friendly? Not to mention being a supernatural creature. What did a loser like Cloud have to offer him?

Absolutely nothing.

Cloud waited until Zack had three customers in line and slipped out of the store without any groceries. He hurried home and went back to bed.

Zack called him several times throughout the day and evening. Cloud forced himself to ignore it even though his palms sweated and his heart pounded every time it rang. He finally dozed off on the couch while an anime series played on his TV.

Knocking on his door made him jolt awake, gasping. It was 4:30 a.m. and he knew who it had to be. Sure enough, Zack’s voice called lowly, “Cloud, are you awake? Are you okay? I’m really worried about you.”

Cloud stumbled off the couch and tripped when his throw blanket wrapped around his feet. He grabbed the wall and swore.

“Cloud? Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he bit out. He smoothed his hair in vain, and made sure the chain was on the door before he opened it an inch. Zack’s worried eye was there immediately.

“Are you okay? I was so scared when you didn’t answer your phone. Are you having a bad panic day?”

“No.” Cloud let the silence devolve into an uncomfortable length but Zack wouldn’t be denied.

“Babe, I know something’s wrong. Did I do something? Or say something the other night? Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing. Just go. You’re better off without me.” Cloud tried to shut the door but Zack stuck his fingers in the opening.

“Something did happen,” Zack insisted. “Please tell me what I did, and I can fix it.”

“You didn’t do anything, Zack. It’s me,” Cloud sighed. “I finally came to my senses. I’m not good enough for you when you could have anyone you want.”

“No, that’s not true because all I want is you, and now you don’t want me.”

Cloud almost believed. He wanted to believe. “Go find someone else, Zack.”

“There is no one else. No one but you,” Zack promised. 

Cloud unhooked the chain and Zack pushed the door open. He wrapped his arms around Cloud and just held him. “I don’t know what happened to start you thinking this again, but I will tell you every day, a hundred times a day if I have to, that I want to be with you. And it’s you who could do better than me. I’m just an old-ass loser who works the night shift in a terrible grocery store and lives as the third wheel with two of his friends.”

“No you’re not,” Cloud mumbled against his chest.

“And I have pretty awful orthodontal problems.”

“I like your fangs.”

“That weirdness right there is what I love about you.” 

Cloud felt his entire body stiffen, and Zack went rigid too. “Heh,” Zack said weakly, “it’s probably too early to say that, huh?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then forget you heard it.” Cloud felt Zack press his lips to his hair. “But I do care about you. So the next time you start to feel that something’s wrong, please come to me? We’ll work through this together?”

“Okay.” Cloud couldn’t promise, but he just soaked up the feel of Zack holding him in case he only had memories to hold on to once Zack left.

Only Zack didn’t leave him. He spent his two nights off a week with Cloud, and Cloud soon adjusted his sleeping schedule so that he could be awake when Zack got off work and stopped over. He also went over to Aerith and Sephiroth’s and hung out with all three of them.

The more time they spent together, the more Cloud learned about the vampires. He soon became aware of the extent of Zack’s super strength and super speed that he only let out when no one was watching.

But he was always very careful with Cloud, not treating him like a delicate flower or making it obvious that he was holding back, but definitely keeping his strength in check. Cloud figured it was supposed to make him feel safe. Instead, it just grew to irk him. 

“I thought you were a master predator, not a lap dog,” Cloud taunted him one night when they were lazily wrestling on his floor over the remote control and sharing kisses more than caring about the TV. 

Zack reared off him in affected affront. “How dare you!” he called out and got up to head into the kitchen.

“I’m just saying,” Cloud flopped onto his back and stared up at his ceiling, “you don’t have to be afraid to be rough around me. I’m tougher than I look, I can handle it. Instead of being so tame all the time.”

“I’m not neutered!” Zack said.

“I know that,” Cloud smirked.

“I haven’t been snipped!”

“OK, Zack.”

“I’m not declawed!”

“I get it, Zack, now get back down here.”

Cloud looked up just in time to see Zack’s head pop over the back of the couch. He snarled, showing a hint of fang, and Cloud knew that if he had a tail, it would be wagging hard enough to make his whole butt wiggle.

Then he pounced, right over the couch and onto Cloud. He trapped the struggling, laughing Cloud between his arms and legs and growled into the curve of his neck. Then he licked a wet stripe right up his neck to his ear, making Cloud sputter loudly.

It definitely wasn’t as effective as a predator move as Zack had probably hoped, Cloud mused as he ran his fingers through Zack’s spikes and practically purred when Zack’s sloppy licking turned to gentle bites and suckling.

Maybe being treated softly had its benefits, he thought muzzily as Zack’s mouth made a leisurely path even lower.

Things weren’t perfect since no one—human, vampire or other—is perfect, but Cloud soon learned that Zack could be counted on for support when his anxiety raged and he was too terrified to leave his apartment. And when Tifa or Zack did push him to leave, Zack’s big hand held his own and Zack kept up cheerful running commentaries that Cloud made himself pay attention to distract from his panicky thoughts.

He even grew invested in the ongoing adventures of Sephiroth and Genesis which were better than any soap opera or sitcom he’d ever watched. At first Cloud thought that Aerith was just being kind about the whole thing since she was involved with Sephiroth, but he came to realize that she honestly didn’t care.

“We’ve all been—what do you call it?—polyamorous since the beginning, Cloud. I mean, I love Zack and would do anything for him, but after a couple centuries, we decided mutually to try other things. Our immortal lives would be pretty boring if we remained stuck in the same old,” Aerith told him one night while she baked.

“It doesn’t bother you that Genesis wants him so bad?” he asked around a mouthful of delicious cookies.

Aerith’s laugh rang out, and it made Cloud smile around the chocolate chips. “I keep telling Seph to give him a try. The funniest thing about the entire situation is that Seph has never been the prey before. I think he finds it emasculating.”

When Zack had told him that the friend he’d mentioned with anxiety was Sephiroth, Cloud flatly didn’t believe him. Cloud certainly would never say anything to the man, but he observed him carefully and still couldn’t wrap his mind around it until Aerith sat down with him and explained. Sephiroth never talked about his life before becoming a vampire or how he was turned, but it definitely wasn’t anything like the consensual experiences Zack and Aerith had had. 

Internalizing trauma for several millennia would mess up anyone, Aerith said flatly. Now it was becoming more understood and was diagnosed and treated, but Sephiroth would need time and care to help overcome thousands of years of negative thinking and bad habits.

So his friends loved him and worked with him, and if Sephiroth only left the apartment once a month, Aerith just tried to make the apartment as loving and comfortable as she could.

Until Genesis would knock on the door asking to borrow a cup of sugar. The first time it happened, Zack just passed the popcorn over to Cloud and they’d watched the interaction eagerly. Sephiroth was primly proper but barely polite. Genesis was handsy and suggestive.

Genesis seemed to conveniently run out of kitchen staples at least once a week. Zack and Cloud would cuddle to hide their giggles while Aerith watched raptly. She always made Sephiroth talk to Genesis, telling him that he needed to keep in practice somehow.

“I just know there’s something special about you,” Genesis slid to the end of the couch nearest Sephiroth’s recliner and reached out, letting his fingers dangle just above Sephiroth’s knee.

Sephiroth’s glare should have set him on fire, but Genesis persisted. “You’re not human, you’re so much more. I narrowed it down to vampire or werewolf, and you didn’t look hairy that time I caught you in the shower.” Sephiroth started to growl. 

Genesis went on, unheeding of the danger or just not caring. “I know you’re a vampire. You have the supernatural beauty, the unbearable aura and presence. You’re magnificent.” Genesis slipped off the couch to crowd against Sephiroth’s knees and gaze up at him imploringly. “I know what fate befalls common man. Someday I, too, will be middle-aged and lose my spark, my vitality. Already I have begun to degrade! Would you deprive the world of a lifetime of having my beauty and talents?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said shortly.

Genesis didn’t pay any attention. He just licked his lips and leaned closer, trying to push himself between Sephiroth’s legs. “I want you to turn me. I need you to make me one of you, so I can share your immortal beauty forever!” He dramatically turned his head and presented his neck to Sephiroth. “Do it! Change me!”

Sephiroth’s lip curled in disgust and he facepalmed. From their viewing place in the kitchen, Zack hugged Cloud closer to try to hide his chuckle in Cloud’s neck. The warm exhale did things to Cloud and made him shiver even as other parts of him perked up in interest. 

Genesis remained motionless in the tableau on the floor at Sephiroth’s feet. When Sephiroth realized he wasn’t going to move, he gingerly poked him with a foot.

“Go away,” he said. “Aerith, make him go away.”

Aerith’s face was red and teary, not with jealousy but with repressed mirth. She whooped out a laugh before she could slap her hands over her mouth and hurried over to the two. She gently stroked Genesis’ hair but he flinched away.

“That was a very moving performance,” she said soothingly. “I have no doubt that the dinner theater you star in loves you.”

“They do,” Genesis agreed sadly. “But no one else appreciates the genius, the subtle nuances of my performances.”

“Subtle. Yes,” Aerith said as she helped him to rise to his feet. “I think you should go for now and let Sephiroth...think about your request.”

Genesis looked down his nose at her but allowed her to firmly guide him toward the door. “I suppose you would know better than anyone, being his human servant and all. It must be heavenly, being in thrall to him!”

“Heaven,” Aerith said flatly, probably remembering Sephiroth’s penchant for sitting pantless and watching house flipping marathons. “More like hell,” she sighed when she’d finally pushed Genesis out and closed the door.

“Can I just eat him and be done with it?” Sephiroth asked plaintively.

Cloud fought down his usual reaction to Zack’s nuzzling and turned in his arms. “Do you ever think about it? Turning me into a vampire?”

“I don’t want to turn you, not right now anyway. You’re perfect just the way you are,” Zack assured him.

“But someday,” Cloud pressed. “Before I’m too old.”

Zack didn’t answer, but Aerith gently rubbed his back on her way through the room. “There are risks to the change, Cloud. It’s not something you can jump into. You should take time, years, considering it.”

“On the other hand, maybe I should try turning him. He probably wouldn’t make it,” Sephiroth mused. Aerith finally shushed him by chucking a ladle at his head.

Zack sighed and released Cloud far enough that he could look down into his eyes. “I’ve had to teach myself some hard truths, as much as I hate them.” He stroked Cloud’s cheek. “To us, humans are like pets are you to you. They only live a few years in comparison to your life span, but you both truly love each other and your time together. You can have a lot of fun together, and just because you know you're going to lose them doesn't mean you shouldn't love them while you have the time. Enjoy it all while you can.”

Cloud buried his head in Zack’s chest and held him tighter. 

“You’re the first human I’ve had feelings for in a long, looooong time. I want to spend every minute I can with you,” Zack said quietly.

“As long as you don’t try to put a leash on me,” Cloud tried to joke as he rubbed his wet eyes against Zack’s T-shirt.

“Aw, you aren’t into that? I had plans!” Zack’s joke lightened Cloud’s mood as it usually did. He swatted at Zack who faked being hurt and it devolved from there so Cloud didn’t dwell on the thoughts of the impermanence of life until later.

Cloud still visited the grocery store and Zack set up another stool behind his register so he could cuddle Cloud during late-night dead times when he was the only customer in the store.

It was one such night when Reno called Zack to the back loading dock where he needed a hand with some pallets. Rude was off and Reno couldn’t do it all alone. Zack smacked a kiss to Cloud’s lips, told him to mind the store and took off.

Cloud played with his phone until a can thumped onto the conveyor belt in front of him. He jumped off the stool to see creepy old Mr. Hojo with a full-sized cart that was empty except for two more cans. “Uh, sorry? I can’t check you out. Zack will be back soon.”

Hojo just stood there, eying him speculatively. Cloud felt like he was being undressed by his eyes. “You’re still messing around with that monster,” Hojo said.

“He’s not a monster,” Cloud argued automatically.

“That’s what he might want you to think.” Hojo leaned closer. “But I know better. And now you’re turning into one of them.”

“What? No, no I’m not.” Cloud looked around wildly but there was no one else in the store. When he looked back, Hojo was holding a small can. He sprayed the aerosol thickly in Cloud’s face.

As Cloud slumped back and things went dark, he felt the cart bump into his hip, and then he was tipped into it. That was the last thing he remembered.

He woke up cold, shirtless, bound hand and foot. His head ached and the restraints on his limbs were painful. He could only move his head enough to see that he was on some kind of table, but the only light was the bright one directly above him. The rest of the room was dark. It reminded Cloud of something he’d seen on TV, an operating room maybe.

Then he remembered that Hojo had knocked him out and taken him somewhere. He shivered and shook at the restraints but they were too tight. He could really use some of Zack’s super strength right about then, he thought giddily as he jerked his arms uselessly. It was beginning to feel like there was another restraint around his chest because he couldn’t get a full, deep breath.

“Ah, you’re having one of your anxiety attacks,” Hojo’s voice came from the darkness. “I can’t wait to hook you up and see how your brain is reacting when one occurs.”

“What’s going on?” Cloud tried to keep his trembling voice steady. “Who are you? Are you some kind of supernatural hunter?” 

“What? No, I’m a scientist,” Hojo stepped into the light and Cloud could see his grubby white lab coat. 

“Yeah, right.”

“I am a very important research scientist,” Hojo said, “or I was until my idiot co-workers were turned into mindless drones and refused to believe the truth about the supernatural. But I’ll show them. My new studies will turn the world on its head.”

“But I’m not— I’m just a human,” Cloud said through chattering teeth.

“Maybe. For now. But your friend isn’t. When he comes for you, I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement.” Hojo leaned over him and Cloud tried to shrink away. “Something that will involve vivisection, experimentation involving increasing larger amounts of pain and eventually dissection.”

“How about no?” came the familiar voice out of the darkness. 

“Zack!” Cloud shouted.

“Beat it, old man,” Zack stepped into the light. His fangs were out and he snarled at Hojo.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think you want to attack me.” Hojo held a scalpel to Cloud’s neck and smirked at Zack.

Cloud felt a whoosh of air and Hojo suddenly wasn’t there anymore. He blinked up at the bright light for an instant until it was eclipsed by Zack’s worried face. “You okay, babe?” he asked around the mouthful of teeth.

“Is he gone? Get me loose!” Cloud’s muscles were twitching involuntarily.

Zack ripped the restraints off his left arm and leaned over him to tear the right ones. Then he pulled Cloud up and held him tightly. “Legs!” Cloud reminded as it twisted him. Zack took care of those and pulled him even closer.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

“Just knocked me out. Where is he?” Cloud couldn’t see anything but Zack’s chest.

“Taken care of,” Zack said cryptically. 

“How’d you find me?”

“You were gone when I came back so I checked the security tape. We do actually have a couple working cameras. Then I just had to track Hojo. It wasn’t hard, especially when we got an unexpected visitor today.”

“You boys all right?” A deep voice Cloud didn’t recognize came closer, but Zack eased his hold and turned. 

“Angeal! What’d you do with him?”

“Tied him up and set him outside for the cops. You have the tape that shows he kidnapped this one.”

Cloud looked up at Zack who was practically glowing with happiness. He even let go of Cloud with one arm to sling it partway around the man and pull him closer.  
“Cloud, this is Angeal. Angeal, this is Cloud. Isn’t he great?”

Cloud looked up at the tank of a man and was instantly jealous. Angeal just pushed Zack off him halfheartedly and smiled down at Cloud.

“It’s good to finally meet you. Zack’s been talking about you non-stop.”

“And you, you’re the one who turned Zack?”

Angeal leveled Zack a disapproving look. “You told him.”

Zack shrugged. “Had to. He’s cool. And yeah, Cloud, he’s the one who made me. But I only call him Daddy on special occasions.” He winked broadly.

Cloud smiled weakly and Angeal rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you’re doing well, Pup. I haven’t seen you since Moscow.”

Zack yipped. “Let’s not talk about that now!”

Angeal laughed, and Cloud suddenly got exactly what Zack saw in the man. He was huge and gorgeous and built, everything that Cloud wanted but would never be. But Zack was looking at Cloud now and his smile was just as big and genuine as though Cloud was the only one in the room.

“I think that we should wait outside,” Angeal said. “When the police come, we’ll let them sort it out. And then we can go back to your place and get to know each other.”

Zack hugged Cloud again. “Is that okay? I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

“Yeah,” Cloud said. “And then we can go home?”

“Together forever,” Zack promised.

Cloud would make sure that his promise really did last forever, even if he had to shove someone’s fangs in him himself.

And so they all lived happily undead ever after.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I can often be found lurking around [my Tumblr ](http://zephfair.tumblr.com) if you want to come over and say hi!


End file.
